El Secreto del Origen Pokémon/Ep 019
Este es el capítulo 19 de El Secreto del Origen Pokémon espero que les guste. Capitulo 19: El Desmadre continua, La Batalla de los Dioses Subnormales Archivo:Cara_de_Cedric_PSG.png: Ya han muerto 40 concursantes, veremos cuantos mas se suman esta vez. Archivo:Juan_Pulpo_mm.png: ¡Aléjate de ella! Archivo:Zeus_mm.png: Eres repulsivo pero espera tu turno. Archivo:Juan_Pulpo_mm.png: ¡Muere! *Usa sus tentáculos para enrollar a Zeus* Archivo:Zeus_mm.png: *Extiende los brazos y revienta los tentáculos* Archivo:Juan_Pulpo_mm.png: ¡Imposible! Aun asi no dejare que te acerques a Laura... Laura se ha ido... Archivo:Zeus_mm.png: Ya me aburriste, simplemente te eliminare. *Lanza rayos de sus dedos* Archivo:Juan_Pulpo_mm.png: *Se tira al suelo evadiendo los rayos* Archivo:Motapod_mm.pngArchivo:Cesar_sin_gorra_MM.pngArchivo:Hal_mm_masacre.png: *Son electrocutados hasta la muerte* Archivo:Cara_de_Juan_Cod.png: *Se sale del traje sin que Zeus se de cuenta* Archivo:Zeus_mm.png: *Aplasta a Juan pero solo era el traje* bien ya he terminado... Archivo:Cara_de_Juan_Cod.png: Si lo dejo libre hará daño a Laura, y yo seré el único que haga eso. *Dispara un bazukazo a Zeus por la espalda* Todo se cubre por una nube de polvo. Archivo:Cara_de_Juan_Cod.png: Que Bien. Archivo:Zeus_mm.png: Supongo que me desquitare contigo y luego voy por la chica. Archivo:Cara_de_Juan_Cod.png: Que mal... Archivo:Zeus_mm.png: *Derriba a Juan y se posa sobre el* Un momento... recuerdo este cabello. Flashback. Archivo:Madre_Juan_flashback_mm.png: ¿Quien eres tu? Archivo:Zeus_flashback_mm.png: Hola nena, soy Zeus. Fin del Flashback. Archivo:Zeus_mm.png: Nunca he tenido problema con los hijos. Archivo:Cara_de_Juan_Cod.png: ¡¿Así que te fuiste por cigarrillos por tanto tiempo?! *Una energía divina se concentra en su interior* Archivo:Zeus_mm.png: No creo que esto sea bueno. Archivo:Juan_DIOS_MM.png: ¡Nunca estuviste ahí para nosotros! ¡Mama trabajaba día y noche para mantenerme y tu te la pasabas comprando cigarros! Archivo:Zeus_mm.png:Eh... hijo vamos a jugar beisbol... Archivo:Juan_DIOS_MM.png:¡Nunca me compraste una nintendo! *Atraviesa a Zeus con sus espadas* Archivo:Zeus_mm.png: *c muere* Archivo:Mm_laura_playboy_bunny.png: *Golpea a Juan sin querer con un bat* Archivo:Juan_Chaleco_MM.png: *Cae fuera de combate* Archivo:Mm_laura_playboy_bunny.png: ¡Juan! Este... yo creía que eras Zeus... te parecías algo a el... En otro lado. |:Lycanroc Stone Edchi.-Haciendo poses de jojojos y referencias a estirar la nutria- |:Lycanroc.-Golpeo el suelo del estadio de donde emergieron pilares de roca- |:Alv las creepys pastas de pueblo lavanda.-Emergiendo de la tierra para luego ser atravesado por las rocas hasta la garganta- |:Pendertuga-Se recupero de su embolia tras el golpe en su cerebro con la roca sin embargo murió tras pisar un cubito de hielo |:Ninguna roca me detendrá.-Afilando sus cuchillas para detenerlas pero acabaron destruídas por las rocas hasta partirle la cara- |:Si te he fallado te pido perdón de la única forma que se (8) haz cambiado mi vida me has hecho crecer porque yo no soy el mismo de ayer.-Golpeado por una roca al corazón mientras cae- ||||:Tauros Randomizados-Pisotearon a Chayanne- |:Mis patas han quedado sepultadas....-Intentando salir- |:Sylvally.-Le miró amenazante- |:Utiliza multiatakuuuuuhhh. |:Sylvally.-Le enterró sus garras- |:-Liberándose la sangre de un bato o bata o helicóptero- |:Finaliza con Aplastamiento gigaltico Lycanroc.-Activando su pulsera Z- |:Lycanroc.-Le aplastaron con una roca- |:X_X -Rebentada/o- |:No hay un rival digno...aquí....Uhh...una caja...Sylvally destrozala. |:Sylvally.-La ha partido- |:-La caja ha quedado totalmente destruida desbloqueando una loli para el emo ario- |:Hola...que lindo eres sempai...-Le ha tomado del brazo- |:Uh??? Nani.... |:Nos quedaremos juntos para siempre, lo primero que necesito es que me alimentes.-Colocando unas esposas policiales- |:En que lío me he metido. Cerca de ese mismo sitio los ninjas se han reunidos para luchar. |:Itachi nos vemos nuevamente. |:Eres el chico del clan usadomaki de la aldea del pasto sin podar.-Preparando el flashback- |:Veo que aun me recuerdas....pero basta de charlas esto no es rellenuto y ya juan uso el limite de flashback por capitulo , aquí hemos venido a partirnos la madre sin cortes. |:Me parece razonable....-Le lanzó unas shuriken- |:Dōjutsu del Rinnegan-Liberó balas de aire para contrarrestar- |:Nada mal.-Utilizando el sharingan para copiar su configuración y acceder a la paleta de colores- |:Te acabaré. -Lanzando unas Kunai- |:Gekkougaaa-Utilizo Corte para partirla- |:¡¡Alv llego la rana con problemas de afecto!! |:Es mi oportunidad jutsu On Fire y bala duragon de awuita -Libero una gran bola de fuego que golpeo a paint y otra de agua para la ranuta- |:Mierda....me ha partido el pincel... ||||:Greninja.-Logró evadirla usando sus clones de sombra y utilizó el resto para atrapar a Paint e Itachi- |:Puedo leer tus 4 movimientos.....y bien malos que son con razón perdiste la liga.....wuacala k asco.. |:¡Me cansaron estas referencias a monos chinos es momento de mi jutsu secreto!-Haciendo posturas con las manos- |:Gekkouga.-Recibió un click botón derecho y fue eliminado- |:Volveré intento de paintnet.....-Borrado por la goma- Mientras tanto en el paradaise loliland. |:Mairín necesito que protejas a las lolis sobrevivientes. ||:Confía en mi y Chespin. ||:Y que hacemos? chicas estoy aburrida. ||:Acaso no se dan cuenta, necesitamos conseguir un macho alfa que se respeta para que nos mantenga a todas. ||:Entonces, quizá pueda fabricar mi loción de awuita de uwu que sabe a owo y no es ewe para atraer algún gaimer. |:Hay que jugar a la Guija, así nos traemos a unos batos muertos y que sepan bailar el esqueleto o el despacito. |:Muchachitas....les gusta la fotografía vintage y la música indie. |:Claro que sí.-Corriendo directo hacia el- ||:¡¡No vayas es una trampa!!-Chespin la sujeto con látigo cepa- |:¡¡Suéltame!! -Intentando liberarse- |:Miren eso es un Bewear.-Observando mientras tiene otra eleczión presidencial- |:Bewear.-Jaló de la pierna al hipster y se lo llevó al oscurito- |:¡¡¡No que haces!!!-Sintiendo algo extraño tocarlo por la cola- |||:F.......de la que nos hemos salvado. |:Pero, yo quería tener un oso.... |:Estas loca acaso no ves que ya se lo cargo al vagabundo alternativo. En ese instante aparece el koleano y envía a sus secuaces BTS a atrapar a las pequeñas y sensuales muchachas. |:Tráiganlas a mí. Necesitamos a las más virgenes para venderlas en la dip wep al mejor postol. |||||:-Salieron a bailarle a las lolis- |||:Son tan guapos *-* el más lindo es suga/ Me gusta el vocalista Vi tiene una voz erzitante/ Jeon Jung-kook es el rey le enseño el baile del dios al marcianito. |:Son muy jóvenes me gustan más adultos :T. |||||:-Empezaron a cantar sus hip hop para atrapar a las lolis y contagiarles sus enfermedades- ||:Mi pitochuuuu/ Mis cloysters.-Se pegaron enfermedades de transmisión koreana hasta morir- |:Eso estuvo cerca.-Evitando el contagio- |:Les dije que las quería vivas inútiles. |||||:-Lloraron lagrimas de sopa koreana y se acercaron a Maírin y Kitty- ||:¡Auxilio!!!-Gritando de forma caguai- En eso una extraña criatura mamifera semiacuatica apareció para rescatarlas. |:-el agente perry perdi al bebe-Utilizo su cola de castor para noquear y dejar estéril a 3 bts: Vi, Jing y Jeon. |||:Ustedes ya no me sirven.-Les disparó a los 3 con un revolver y escapo con Suga y Byun- ||:Debemos encontrar a Alain/ Te sigo.-Escapando tomadas de las manos- Archivo:Skiso_Beta_2_mm.png: *Llega a toda velocidad* ¡¿Quien me cubre de fresas con crema?! |: .... *Es atropellado por la babosa* |: Estos depravados no dejan de llegar... |: Es repulsivo... ( ͡ ͡° ͜ʖ ͡ ͡°) Archivo:Skiso_Beta_2_mm.png: ¡Quien quiere ser una blanca honoraria! *Comienza a rodearlas* |: ¡Chespin ataca! Archivo:Chespin_MM_II.png: ¡Ches! *Dispara Pin Misil* Los proyectiles son frenados por la baba que rodea el cuerpo de Skiso. Archivo:Skiso_Beta_2_mm.png: ¡Esto me calienta mas y mas! |: Es tan asqueroso... |: Seh... ¿Dijiste algo? Archivo:Skiso_Beta_2_mm.png: *Agarra vuelo y se lanza contra Mairin y Kitty pero es aplastado por algo* ... Le he fallado amo Doom... *muere* |: ¿Que ha sido eso? Archivo:Zygarde_perfecto_mm.png: ...*Se limpia el pie de los restos de babosa* Archivo:Bonnie1_mm.png: ¿Están bien? *Sobre el Megazor* |: Gracias por eso, ya van varios pervertidos que vienen por nosotras. |: ... *Mira con tristeza los restos de Skiso* Archivo:Bonnie1_mm.png: Yo y Puni chan despejaremos el camino. Mas adelante. Archivo:Raibow_mm.png: ¡AAAHHHH! *Sujetada por los dedos del Eva 01* Archivo:Cara_de_Eva_01.png: *La ahorca pero sus manos son tan grandes que la destroza* Archivo:Shinji_mm.png: ¡¡¡AAAHHHH!!! Archivo:Zygarde_perfecto_mm.png: *Usa velocidad extrema para taclear al Eva 01* Archivo:Cara_de_Eva_01.png: *Retrocede pero se mantiene en pie* Archivo:Shinji_mm.png: ¡¡¡AAAHHHH!!! Archivo:Cara_de_Eva_01.png: *Se lanza contra el Megazord* Archivo:Zygarde_perfecto_mm.png: *Parte al Eva 01 a la mitad con Garra Dragon* Archivo:Shinji_mm.png: ¡¡¡¡¡AAAAHHHH!!!!! *Explota alv* Los restos del Eva 01 aplastan a otros concursantes. Archivo:Profesor_Cozmo_mm.png: Miren todos esos meteoritos que vienen hacia mi... *Es aplastado* Archivo:Celeste_mm.png: Soy Namiko mun protectora del horóscopo y el génesis y voy a vencerte. Archivo:Cara_Carlos_MM.png: BOTTOM TEXT Archivo:Arturo_estilo_MM.png: Soy un personaje importante y 100% relevante, para nada soy un recolor, ahora me sacare un power up para enfrentarme a ustedes... Los 3 son aplastados. Archivo:Eren_mm.png: ¡Toma esto Titan! *Trata de atacar al Megazord* Archivo:Bonnie1_mm.png: ¡Nani! Archivo:Zygarde_perfecto_mm.png: *Usa tormenta de arena* Archivo:Eren_mm.png: Aaahhh *Sale volando* Archivo:Alga_curativa.png: *Se marchita* Archivo:Laura_BaBoza_mm.png: ¿Que te pasa desgraciado? Archivo:Eren_mm.png: ¡El Titan que mato a mi madre y a Hanes! ¡Debo acabar contigo *Se muerde el dedo* Archivo:Laura_BaBoza_mm.png: ¡Que pase la herma... *Es aplastada* Archivo:Titanic_mm.png: ¡¡¡¡AAAHHRRHHHRRGGF!!! *Ataca por sorpresa a Puni Chan* Archivo:Bonnie1_mm.png: ¡Ahhh! *Cae de Punichan* Archivo:Zygarde_perfecto_mm.png: *Toma a Bonnie en sus brazos y la pone en el suelo pero recibe golpes de Eren* Archivo:Titanic_mm.png: ¡¡¡¡AAAHHRRHHHRRGGF!!! *Todo locote alv* Archivo:Bonnie1_mm.png: *Toma un cristal en su mano y empieza hacer poses ridiculas* ¡Barrena telúrica! Archivo:Zygarde_perfecto_mm.png: *Rodeado por un aura de energía toma a Eren y lo arroja al núcleo terrestre así alv bien exagerado* Archivo:Titanic_mm.png: ¡¡¡¡AAAHHRRHHHRRGGF!!! *Se desintegra alv* En otra parte. Archivo:Planeta_mm.png: *Existe* Archivo:Andres_mm.png: *Extiende la mano y lo desintegra* Magma brota del suelo e impacta en Andres Trolo. Archivo:Andres_mm.png: ¿?... *Se acerca a Bonnie y Puni chan* Archivo:Bonnie1_mm.png: ¡Ataca Puni chan! Archivo:Zygarde_perfecto_mm.png: *Trata de atacar* Archivo:Andres_mm.png: Trolo... *Extiende la mano y modifica atomicamente el ADN de Bonnie y Puni chan, y se va alv* Todo se cubre de polvo. |: ¿Que ha pasado? ¿Bonnie donde estas? ¿Zygarde? La nube se disipa y aparece una silueta misteriosa. |: ¿Bo...bonnie...? Archivo:Zygarbonnie_versión_nina_mm.png: Mai...rin... |: ¿Que te ha pasado? Archivo:Zygarbonnie_versión_nina_mm.png: Me siento rara... ¿donde esta puni chan? |: ... *Completamente anonadada ante lo que ve* ¿Que hago? ¿Que vamos hacer Kitty? Archivo:Kitty_mm.png: Buscar al Doragon Cro. |: No creo que sea fácil llevarla con el.. estamos en peligro... Archivo:Zygarbonnie_versión_nina_mm.png: Duele... Una silueta se acerca lentamente. |: ¿Quien anda ahí? Archivo:Misterioso_MM.png: Zoinks, pobrecilla, eres un pecado contra la naturaleza y tu cuerpo siente mucho dolor, Le daré paz a sus almas, trascenderán de este mundo de dolor... |: ¿Que haces? Archivo:Shaggy_Base_MM.png: *Pone su mano sobre la cabeza de Bonnie* Sera mejor que volteen a otro lado y sigan su camino, yo me encargare de esto... Una luz resplandece... Archivo:Andres_mm.png: *Ve la luz y se acerca a ella* Archivo:Shaggy_Base_MM.png: Esto me servirá para un calentamiento... En alguna parte del extenso e infinito estadio |:-Un teléfono celular en el suelo comenzó a sonar con la intro de un juego- |:Es el Pokémon Go.....genial....hay una Pokeparada cerca....-Caminado hasta llegar a un callejón- |||:Llegaste al barrio de Daddy Santana bendejo/ Estos son nuestros dominios / De aquí no sales vivo Kbron -Le agarran a patadas hasta perecer y destrozan el móvil- |:Vaya, acto más despreciable.....matar a un chico....que trataba de abrir sus pelotas de 2 km. |:Otro maricarmen.....ya nos lo cargamos...¿Qué harás al respecto? |:¡¡Pelear con estilo....Articuno sal y utiliza Frío Polar!!. |:-Articuno congelo a Santana muriendo producto de la hipotermia- ||:¡¡Nuestro GFazo!!-Tomaron sus armas y le dispararon a Articuno pero Blanche se interpuso- |:.........Candela.....Spark .....Articuno...encarguense ustedes......que el poder de la sabiduría los acompañe-Muriendo tras la balacera- |:Nel >:v ......si tienen tele ahí c ven chavos -Se ha escapado cantando: Libre zoi....Libre zoi....(8) |:¡¡Pajarraco traidor!!¡¡Vagabundo!!¡Obeso!!-Tomando soda con nachos mientras erupta, se huele las axila y se rasca el trasero- |:¡¡¡Pagarán por su muerte esto!!!¡¡Prueben la intensidad del fuego!! -Ardiendo sus ojos apasionada y envuelta en odio saco a su Moltres- ||:Alv encargate MC Oreo/ Tú también Scrafty Doo. |||:-Los 3 se agarraron a madrazos en una lucha épica de piromancia, cuchillos,free style, referencias a celebridades del rap y pelea de gallos- |:Resiste un poco más....Moltres.....-Observando a Spark- |:Eres preciosa....A que hora vas por el pan...... |:Cuando quieras bb.-Le dio una tarjeta con su número- |||:¡¡¡SPARK HAS ALGO IMBÉCIL!!!!-Amenazada al cuello por el kevin mientras el brayan revisa si son reales sus tits o son fake- |:Si...si......sal como te llames.....utiliza eso que haces...en el cielo cuando tienes problemas de estreñimiento.... |:¡¡Zapdos utilizo descarga!!-Electrocutando a todos- ||||||-C murieron- |:C me paso la mano ...... mejor me piro vampiro....-Se escapa- |:Khe rikolino una cola de Onix 7v7.-Intentando comérsela con su garganta profunda- |:OOOOOOOOOOOONIXXXXX DDDD; .....-Tragado por completo- |:Estoy algo sediento supongo que este jarabe me aliviara...-bebiendo de el- |:-El jarabe lo ha vuelto heterosexual- |:k me sucd ?..estupida....me estoy murien2....idiota.......mi instinto maternal me lo dice....-Los cambios hormonales destruyeron su cuerpo- En otro sitio random y sin mar de voli vía. |:Rowlet.-Intento utilizar su mirada nazi sobre Erick pero su efecto fue anulado por su onda vital y cubito maincra- |:Oshie chaval, te interesaría hacer una alianza conmigo?..... |:¡¡Corre perra corree!!-Tomo a Rowlet y comenzó a escapar lo suficientemente lejos pero fue emboscado por el Zelda- |:>:c.....-Le cortó con el filo de su espada sagrada- |:Me ha herido...el pitufo...-Desangrándose- |:Tranquilo, Spiderman está aquí....-Disparo su telaraña para detener el sangrado- |:Me has salvado dead pool... |:Nadie me recuerda ;-; como avenger....-Buscando el clorox pero ya se lo tomaron en el capítulo anterior- |: >:O. -Le intento golpear con un hueso de carne asada- |:Duende verde, creí que habías muerto en la pelicula 1.-Lo evitó- |: >:T ......-Le golpeó con sus puños de bebe- |:Tío toni tú turno-La cabeza de iron maiden disparo un misil por la boca- |:X.x....................-Atravesado en la frente- |:-Pascual tomó una de las flechas de Hawkeye desbloqueando poderes hielo y su traje - |:Hace mucho que no practico tiro de flecha...veamos que tal está mi precisión.-Disparando flechas de hielo como todo un skiso- |:Voy a ganar la liga subnormal soi el penúltimo recolor en pie.-Recibiendo una flecha al torrente sanguíneo- |:Necesita un AnALgésico. -Recibiendo una flecha de rowlet de Pascual- |:Rowlet-Hail salud pública- |:El paciente coagulaba a falta de un Analizamelano...-Recibiendo una flecha envuelta en clonazepam- |:¿De donde vino?-Esquivando apenas una flecha desde lejos- |:Te tengo en la mira prepárate para morir...-Disparando nuevamente- |:Acabaré contigo.-Disparando hasta quedar empatados- |:Nada mal...pero mi entrenamiento...es superior. |:Esta vez....si voy a acertar.-Disparando una flecha curva congelada- |:-Se ha agachado rozando la flecha su gorra- |:Me siento mal cuando perdemos. Me enfado y no quiero hablar con nadie-Recibiendo la flecha de hielo de Pascual pero esta no tuvo efecto ya este es más frío que freezer- |:¿De donde salió ese sujeto? Y ¿Cómo diablos resistió mi flecha....el narizón?-Asombrado- |:Che....toma esto.....peterpan tropical....-Pateando a Wilson al estilo tiro del tigre de Steve Hyūga,- |:-La potencia le tiro penetro el estomago de Pascual hasta quedar sin oxígeno en la red del arco- |:X.X...... |:¡¡Hola viejas!!¡Bienvenidos a una nueva sección de los Conchetour!¡Quiero comentarles una wea importante!¡Así que presta atención Ctm!¡En la liga subnormal no todo es peleas a muerte entre Skisos, que quede claro me oíste aweonao! |:Dyland, quédate callao que nos monetizan el vídeo, la cuenta y nos llega el BANanero . |:Weno Gfe ¡En nuestro anime Esdop a veces contamos historias románticas, que algunas veces acaban siendo canonicas como la boda de Miku-chan y Hittler-kun en las torres gemelas el año pasado!.¡Pero en fin todo es posible cuando se cuenta con un grupo de expertos detrás, es por eso que ..ahora los dejaré con nuestro creador, embajador y parte del equipo logístico y ciencista de ESDOP, para que les dedique unas palabras a nuestros competidores, dejamos con ustedes en este escenario a : ¡Don Pancho Villa conocido como el come burritos don Gavilán de la Fuente Vigésimo Tercero! |:¡Atención!¡Hijole esta madre no suena!...-Ajustándose el micrófono-¡Su desempeño ha sido tanto pedo para cagar aguado! ¡No manchen!¡Hagan que valga la pena hemos usado todo el presupuesto en esta madre para volverla shonen!¡Así que no hay pedo a partirse la ortencia!¡Que continúen los juegos del hambre! Mientras tanto en el estadio de relaciones tóxicas. |:¡¡Dulce, chiclosa, jugosa y masticable majestad!!¡¡Quiero ser tú prínceso Disney!!-Con una mirada obsesiva y depravada arrodillado a sus pies- |:Finn, se que me has salvado en reiteradas ocasiones del Rey Pecho frío en Barcelona y me siento agradecida pero creo que estas confundiendo el aprecio con el amor. |:¡¡Qué dices si yo te amo!¡Me he tatuado tú nombre, robado tus bragas, he incluso pulido el casco al soldadito, hacer el solitario, remojar el ganso en la tubería por ti! |:Finn como te lo explico para que tú cerebro diminuto de dibujo animado lo entienda.....solo somos amigos, compañeros, personas que no se tocan, es como cuando dos personas se aprecian pero una te deja con una orden de restricción o te quita la custodia de tus hijos. |:Te esta usando Findelostiempos. Así son todas un día les sirves el desayuno y al otro día se quedan con el de la moto que las maltrata. |:(En su mente) Solo amigos....pero que hay de las veces en que me diste un beso....y me tocaste la flauta en 3 melodías.. |:Fue mi doble real...la princesa trapo. |:Holi >w< Finni.-Moviendo su faldita mientras le sonrojan las mejillas- |:¡Hay papu!¡Caíste en su bait! ¡Que mamon! |:La traición....la decepción.......-Traumatizado- |:Tranquilo Findelcomercial, yo te seré fiel.....y te llenaré de bendiciones. |:Sáquese pinshe huera.-Estiro su brazo y le dio un puñetazo hasta azotarla contra una pared- |:¡Este piso si que esta sucio!-Absorbiendo la sangre de un bato! |:¡Me voy a salvar!-Aliviada al ver que chocara contra un queso del smash- |¡Estoy listo!¡Estoy listo! -Rebotando contra la esponja- |:¡Que ocurre!-Chocando un personaje sin vaselina contra el- |:Siento las primeras contracciones........-C muere tras partirse su coxis dejando caer su test de embarazo positivo- |:¿Qué haces Jake? Ella me amaba ;-; e iba a tener hijos. |:Eso mismo le dijeron a mi hermana y ahora estoy lleno de sobrinos.-Lo subió a su espalda y escaparon- |:Jake alto...me siento un poco extraño...siento dolor en mi abdomen...la piel de mis ojos se ha puesto amarillenta...y mucha picazón.... |:¡Ohhh! ¡Finlandia creo que te pegue mi hepatitis!¡Lo siento hermanitooooooooooohhh! |:Jake....como fue que te pegaste el hepatitis....-Susurrando sus últimas palabras- |:Bueno, estaba tan hambriento y trate de comerme unos chocolates que fabricaban esas ratas leprosas con mejillas rojas. |:Jake....te devoraste su cac....-C muere- |:¡¡NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!¡Nunca conocisteee a tú padre!! |:¡Perro estúpido me hiciste ver mal!-Le dio con la escopeta- |:Arggg....arggg...-Quejándose hasta perecer- |:¡Pika kaka.....adiós popo! |:Mimikyuwabalavadopdop.-Le devoró la cabeza al macho para mejorar su fertilidad- |:Ahora solo quedo yo, el más chingón el findelamabilidad...-Le tira del cabello, la lame y le insulta en nombre de todos caídos en su amor- |:Nunca te amaré...maldito...soy lesbiana...-Sufriendo- |:Me gustan las relaciones abiertas...te conseguiré una pareja y haremos el Findel Mundo 7v7. |:¡Llegó Nanciparayudar!¡Serperior acabalo con atadura! |:-Serperior se envuelve alrededor de su cuerpo y le estruja el cuello- |:Eso.....es.....7v7 -C muere de una asfixia erotik- |:Te lo agradezco -uwu- ahora compensaré tú heroísmo con un beso -Sonrojada intentando besarla- |:¡Lo siento!¡Pero Nancimachista!¡Viva el patriarcado-Le quebró el cuello y le sacó algunos dulces de su interior y se autoproclamó reina robando su corona- Archivo:Cara_de_Gloria_Enojada.png: ¡Éntrale! Archivo:Luna_mm_byChrisnow004.png: Pagaras por lo que has hecho... Mañana lo termino... Los muertos hasta el momento Archivo:Motapod_mm.png: Motapod, Electrocutado por Zeus. Archivo:Cesar_sin_gorra_MM.png Red verde, Electrocutado por Zeus. Archivo:Hal_mm_masacre.png: Hal 9000 Electrocutado por Zeus. Archivo:Zeus_mm.png: Zeus, Asesinado por uno de sus miles de hijos, Juan. Archivo:Juan_Pulpo_mm.png: Juan, asesinado accidentalmente por Laura. Archivo:Cara_de_Enterrado_Vivo_PSG.png: Enterrado Vivo, destrozado por las rocas del Lycanroc de GlaDIO. Archivo:Pendertuga_mm.png: Pendertuga, pisa un cubito de hielo y muere. Archivo:Lobezno_mm.png: Aguja Dinamica, fue apedreado en la cara por Lycanroc de GlaDIO Archivo:Torero_Chayanne_mm.png: Mi papa Chayanne fue aplastado por una manada de Tauros. Archivo:Deu_mm.png: Dispositivo Intrauterino es aplastada por una roca del Lycanroc de GlaDIO. Archivo:Greninja_MM.png: La rana pierdeligas es eliminada de la existencia por Paint. Archivo:Itachi_borrado_mm.png: El personaje 100% original es borrado por Paint. |:Vagabundo alternativo, fue abusado por PedoBewear. |||:Vi, Jing y Jeon fueron castrados por un pato o castor verde y asesinados con revolver por lider coreano. |:Loli aguita de uwu, murió tras contagiarse de una BTS. |:Loli de la película el aro,murió tras contagiarse de una BTS. Archivo:Perry_agente_mm.png: Perry perdi al bebe, fue arrollado por una babosa con llantas. Archivo:Skiso_Beta_2_mm.png: Skiso el pedofilo, aplastado por el Megazor de Bonnie Archivo:Raibow_mm.png: La raiboun, Shinji le aplica el Viernes de Ahorcar Rucas. Archivo:Shinji_mm.png: Shinji, destruido en una batalla de Mechas por el Megazord de Bonnie Archivo:Profesor_Cozmo_mm.png: Cozmo y guanda, aplastado por los restos del Eva 01 Archivo:Celeste_mm.png: Celeste Tokashiki, aplastada por los restos del Eva 01 Archivo:Cara_Carlos_MM.png: El novio de celeste tokashiki , aplastado por los restos del Eva 01 Archivo:Arturo_estilo_MM.png: Arturo coronado preciado, aplastado por los restos del Eva 01 Archivo:Alga_curativa.png: nAlga, se marchita por la tormenta de arena de Zygarde Archivo:Laura_BaBoza_mm.png: Titan Sonriente, aplastado por Eren en su forma titan. Archivo:Eren_mm.png: Kirito, asesinado por Puni chan Archivo:Planeta_mm.png: Bola, destruida por Andres Trolo. Archivo:Zygarbonnie_versión_nina_mm.png: Bonnie y Puni chan, sacrificados misericordiosamente por Shaggy |:Spencer Tunick, muerte tras ser pateado por Santana, Brayan y Kevin mientras jugaba monsterbol go. |:Santana el sugar Daddy, muere de hipotermia en manos de Blanche y su Articulo. |:Blanche el androgeno, muerte por jugarle al vergas....ok.no...tiroteo de brayan y kevin. |:Brayan, electrocutado por el Zapdos del ario instinto Spark. |:Kevin, electrocutado por el Zapdos del South Spark. |:Candela, electrocutada por su aliado el come nachos Spark y Zapdos con estreñimiento. |:Dildacio de Onix, devorado por Jake el recolor de trouyano. |:Jarabe, fue bebido por un bato jotho. |:yeic LGTB, murió tras beber un jarabe que altera las hormonas. |:Zelda, asesinado por la cabeza del Iron Man y la araña parlanchina que no es interpretado por Ryan Reynols >:T |:N rojo coagulo, muerte por flecha de Pascual en su torrente sanguineo. |:Doctor House, muerte por traición de su propia especie a manos del Rowlet de Pascual. |:Doctor señil, muerte por flecha de Pascual con Clonazepam. |:Hawkeye, murió tras intentar atravesar el pecho del argentino. |:Arrow tropical, muerte producto de un pelotazo de messias que lo dejo sin organos. |:Fin de la frienzone, muere por 2 razones: ataques al corazón provocados por la amistad de la mujerzuela chicle sumado al contagió por hepatitis del perro leproso del chico elastico. .|:Jake Gylleanhaal conocido como el perreo intenso, murió en el rodaje de una pelí tras el disparo de escopeta de eustaquio avichuelas (Posible padre de delFin). |:Rata con hepatitis, al ser macho tuvo que ser sacrificado y deborado por Mimikhiuuu para salvar su especie |:Sangre del dispositivo uterino, Absorbido por Boberto el quezo cheedar. |:Juan Trapito doble oficial de la dulce bendeja y posible ingeniero homunculo en su uretra, murieron tras ser golpeado por Jake el bastaldo, estrellandose contra Golem Maincra. |:Fin del mundo, muere de placer en manos de Nancinalgona y su Anaconda |:Princesa Dulce de nata, muere en manos de Nanciduramatar2 quién le rompe el cuello en su lucha por el patriarcado. Categoría:Episodios Categoría:ESDOP